


Are you from Russia? ‘Cause you’re Russian my heart rate!

by SatsumiAsakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Date, Fluff, M/M, breakfast date, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsumiAsakura/pseuds/SatsumiAsakura
Summary: Otabek and Yuri meet up for a breakfast date. Pick-up lines incoming!





	Are you from Russia? ‘Cause you’re Russian my heart rate!

**Author's Note:**

> Things that start on [ Tumblr](https://brendachanblr.tumblr.com/post/163349298654/brendachanblr-okay-but-otabek-and-yuri-in-a) seem to end up on AO3...

Yuri saw a small cloud of air appear before him as he breathed out. The snow that few the previous evening was still visible and the temperature hit below zero. Yuri already feeling hungry as he was walking towards his destination. Some time ago he met this amazing guy, Otabek and this would be their first time meeting up with just the two of them.

They met a few years ago during a figure skating event. It started off with them talked a bit and after some time they were following each other on Instagram. At first it was just liking pictures and commenting on them from time to time.

After a while the two started to chat with each other privately. Mostly about figure skating, feedback on their performances but also some more personal things like love interests.

Yuri checked the time on his phone. He was maybe a bit early. They agreed on meeting at 8 AM at this nice café in their neighbourhood. Yuri had to let out a small yawn. He woke up at 6 so he could take a shower, dry his hair and had all the time to get dressed. He even ironed his clothes, something he never did that for any occasion, but he wanted to look perfect for him.

Speaking of him.

Yuri noticed a tall handsome man with dark hair with an undercut. He looked so fine. The sides of Yuri’s mouth curled up when he knew that man was coming for him, to share a breakfast date.

“Did the sun just come up or did you just smile at me,” Otabek said when he wrapped an arm around the smaller man, hugging him sideways.

“You’re so beautiful, you made me forget my pick-up line,” Yuri parred chuckling.

 

The pick-up lines started when Otabek asked Yuri for his number as they were discussing the 2014 Winter Olympics in their private chat.

From otabek -altin to yuri_plisetsky:  
I may be Russian into things, but would it be Sochieezy to ask your number?

Yuri burst into laughter when he read the message and figured he guy deserved his number for making him laugh that much. But at the same time it started a war, a pick-up line war.

 

As they sat down at the café a friendly waitress greeted them and gave them menus. They both looked at the different beverages and pastries.

“Know what’s on the menu?” Yuri asked as he glanced up to Otabek who just seemed puzzled.

“Me-n-u,”

The other man snickered. They called for a waiter and both ordered a coffee and a slice of lemon pie.

“How’s Potya?”

Yuri’s eyes lit up as he started talking about his favourite creature in the world.

“Yesterday I used that laser I told you about to play with her. She kept chasing it and I got her to climb the wall a bit. It was so funny. She completely lost it,”

Otabek rested his head in the palm of his hand as he was intrigued by the expressive way Yuri talked about his cat. He loved the way the other man used his hands to out more passion in his words, something he only did when talking about figure skating or his cat.

 

A few moments later the waiter brought the food and therefore interrupted Yuri’s story about how great it was to play with Potya and the laser.

The coffee smelled so good and the lemon pie looked incredible. Otabek smelled the coffee, he longed for it so much. He didn’t have time to make some for himself when he woke up, because he was so busy making himself ready for his date with Yuri. He looked at the other man. He looks different than usual. Otabek thought to himself.

They had only met each other during figure-skating related events. Those always required fancy dressing. Yuri’s suits were always on point. Otabek just let someone pick his outfits, he didn’t care much about the fancy stuff. For this occasion he did care. It took him ages to decide on what he should wear. He didn’t want to ‘overdress’, but he also wanted to show his date that he took an effort to look good for him.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Yuri said as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Otabek quickly checked his phone and scrolled his Instagram feed. He saw a full body picture of Yuri that was taken during one of his practices. After liking the picture he commented ‘Are you a figure skater? Cause damn that figure’

Yuri came walking back to the table.

“Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to walk by again?” he said as he gracefully spun and sat down.

“Careful with your legs, they might hurt from running around in my dreams last night” Otabek replied with a smirk.

They both laughed out loud.

 

As the pair was done eating the asked for the bill, after a fierce discussion on who should pay, Yuri took out some money and placed it on the table. They thanked the staff and left the café.

Outside they talked a bit before going their own ways.

“Hey, can I borrow a kiss?” Yuri asked “I promise to give it back,” he added.

Otabek started laughing. Yuri just smirked.

As by surprise, Otabek put one finger under Yuri’s chin, gently lifted his head and pressed his lips softly on the blond’s.

As he let go, he whispered something in Yuri’s ear.

“I hope I don’t get a point deduction, because I just fell for you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to brush your teeth after the fluff! Shout out to [ brendachanblr ](https://brendachanblr.tumblr.com/) for giving me such a great prompt! I really hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments as I live on those and also find me on [ Tumblr!](https://satsumiasakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
